1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer equipment environments. Specifically, the invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for mounting and/or storing computing devices such as an I/O terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer systems administrators and other computer operators store a variety of computer equipment, such as servers, switches, disk drives, patch panels, and the like, in rack mount frames 100. FIG. 1 illustrates one embodiment of a rack mount frame 100. Typically, a rack mount frame 100 includes a plurality of frame members 102 that support computer equipment 104 stored within the frame 100. A user typically bolts the computer equipment 104 horizontally to the frame members 102 and stacks the computer equipment 104 vertically within the frame 100. Generally, the user accesses the computer equipment 104 from the front or face 106 of the frame 100; or if the need arises, the user also may access the equipment 104 from the back 108.
The computer equipment 104 is generally measured in units of measure known as ‘U’ (1U=44.45 mm or 1.75 in.). The ‘U’ refers to the vertical space the computer equipment 104 will occupy. Consequently, frames 100 are typically configured with holes to accommodate computer equipment 104 of various ‘U’ sizes. A frame 100 supports a finite number of ‘U’s vertically. In addition, frames 100 taller than about 6′ may not allow for practical use of computer equipment 104 installed above about 6′.
In many cases, rack mount frames 100 are stored within a cabinet (not shown). Cabinet doors open or close to control access to the face 106 or back 108 of the frame 100. Hence, a storage cabinet may provide one form of security to protect the computer equipment 104 from unauthorized use. In addition, rack mount frames 100 are often stored in locked rooms.
Unfortunately, problems arise as computer equipment 104 is added to a frame 100. Horizontal storage space is limited to the space along the frame members 102, which is typically measured in U's. As a result, a rack mount frame 100 may be filled to capacity by relatively few computer equipment components 104. Or, if a frame 100 is encased within a cabinet, the cabinet limits the available storage area as well.
Consequently, horizontal storage space is a premium. Once the horizontal storage space is occupied, a user must provide another way or another frame 100 to store additional computer equipment 104. Also, frames 100 may be pre-designed, or configured to store certain computer equipment 104 as part of a larger complete system, thus limiting the possibilities for storing additional equipment 104. Moreover, computer equipment 104 may occupy extra vertical space in order to provide adequate cooling. As a result, a rack mount frame 100 may quickly fill with computer equipment 104.
As part of the computer equipment 104, the frames 100 generally include at least one Input/Output service terminal station. An I/O terminal may comprise any set of components, or I/O devices, that allow a user to interface with the other computer equipment 104. The I/O service terminal stations are generally connected horizontally to the frame members 102, like the other computer equipment 104, and often comprise a tray that slides in and out on a horizontal plane, similar to a conventional drawer. Typically, the user pulls out an I/O service terminal station to interact with the computer equipment 104. When the station is open, the I/O devices are in an access position and the user can interface with the other computer equipment 104. When the station is pushed into the frame 100, the I/O devices are in a horizontal storage position. Thus, the user must pull out the I/O service terminal to an access position in order to access the I/O devices.
A typical I/O service terminal occupies about 1U or more of horizontal storage space within a frame 100. The height itself is relatively insignificant compared to the height of the overall frame 100. However, the 1U height becomes important when a frame 100 is filled to capacity. For example, a frame 100 may be filled except for a 3U area within the frame 100. The user may have to choose between installing a 3U server or a 1U I/O service terminal station. In order to interface with the computer equipment 104, the user must install the 1U I/O terminal, leaving 2U of horizontal storage space unoccupied within the frame 100. Furthermore, the 3U server must be stored in an alternative location. Consequently, storing the I/O service terminal station within the frame 100 wastes valuable horizontal storage space.
Moreover, storing the I/O service terminal station within the frame 100 causes additional problems for a user. As mentioned previously, conventional I/O service terminal stations are semi-permanently fixed to the frame members 102. As a result, the height of the I/O devices in the I/O service terminal stations is fixed. For example, an I/O terminal may be installed at about two-thirds of the height of a frame 100 so an average user may access the computer equipment 104 from a standing position. However, if the user is short or disabled, he/she cannot access the I/O service terminal. Also, if prolonged use of the I/O service terminal station is required, a user may tire and wish to work from a seated position.
Alternatively, the I/O service terminal station may be connected at a lower height to allow a user to interact with the computer equipment 104 from a seated position. Consequently, a user must work from a chair, or must crouch to access the I/O service terminal station, which may be troublesome, especially if quick access to the systems is all that is required. Furthermore, in some cases, the I/O service terminal station may be placed in a middle position to prevent the I/O devices from being too high or too low. Unfortunately, a middle position poorly accommodates both those who prefer a lower position and those who prefer a higher position. Plus, the I/O terminal may not be wheelchair accessible.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and a system for vertically storing I/O devices, especially in a computer rack environment, such that I/O devices do not occupy the limited horizontal storage space within the frames 100. In this manner, horizontal storage space in a rack mount frame 100 is available for additional computer equipment 104. Furthermore, the apparatus and system should provide a mounting mechanism to permit the I/O devices and/or I/O service terminal station to transition between an access position and a vertical storage position. The apparatus and system should also be vertically adjustable. In addition, the apparatus and system should be suitable for vertically storing other types of computing devices as well.